Solve for $x$ : $10x + 4 = 3x + 9$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(10x + 4) - 3x = (3x + 9) - 3x$ $7x + 4 = 9$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(7x + 4) - 4 = 9 - 4$ $7x = 5$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7x}{7} = \frac{5}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{7}$